harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Harry Potter fan websites
The Harry Potter fandom has spawned a great many websites on the Internet, some official and some fan-created. It is impossible to list all, but below is a partial list of some of the more well-known. Official sites *J.K. Rowling Official Site (See also ) *Scholastic (See also Scholastic) *Bloomsbury (See also Bloomsbury Harry Potter website) *Warner Bros. (See also Warner Bros.) *Pottermore : A unique Harry Potter experience, set up by JK Rowling. (See also ) *Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Official site for the attraction theme park at Universal Orlando, Florida. (See also ) *Harry Potter @ EA games: Official site for the video game adaptation of and latter adaptations. *Harry Potter: The Exhibition: Harry Potter fans will finally have a chance to get a first-hand look inside the famous wizard’s magical world. *Harry Potter Studio Tour Packages - WB Studio Tour and accommodation packages in Hertfordshire *Harry Potter Tours - Brit Movie Tours offer a number of Harry Potter Tours from a walking London tour to a Studio Tour. *Hark.com Officially Licenced Harry Potter Sound Quotes Fansites RPG * Quidditch Manager An online simulation and management game, which gives you the opportunity to create a professional Quidditch team, influence and observe the progression of your aspiring stars, refine your team by strategy and training and have this experience together with other online players. The game is designed to work well for either a casual fan or a more enthusiastic participant, and is completely free to play. It has been active for over 5 years and currently has over 200 clubs as well as an active forum. * Statute of Secrecy The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is being bent… twisted… tested… what will happen if it breaks? Statute of Secrecy is a brand-new AU Hogwarts RPG set in the late '90s. We have a strong central plot and welcome members of all ages. Help us tell our story! * Enchanted Hogwarts: A well established (nine year old) alternate Universe RPG which promotes writing development, with real mysteries to solve and many interactive features. Create a character, or choose a canon character with far more freedom than many other sites due to the alternate timeline. * wtfhogwarts : A HP rpg where just about anything goes and where things don't seem to make sense. Here you can expect detentions, fights, and improper use of magic. * Harry Potter Haven: Harry Potter forum-based RPG * Hogwarts Extreme: The Interactive Harry Potter Experience. Live and interact in the world of Harry Potter. * Cryptic ConjuringWith the muggleborns in charge, nothing has really changed since the Battle of Hogwarts. The sides have been switched with those bearing old family names being discriminated against. Once again the revolution is upon us. What side will go to the darkest places to get what they want? Will it be yours? * Hogwarts Live: An interactive RPG. * Hogwarts Online Hogwarts Online is a one of a kind a large and unique roleplay where you create, explore, and above all else have fun with your own original character in the wonderful world of Harry Potter. We have everything for you to enjoy from a unique experience at Ollivander's grabbing a wand, to classes, Hogsmeade Weekends, the Hogwarts High Championship, fun site-wide plots, and so much more. So joins us today and let your magical journey begin! * Ties That Bind Established in 2011, TTB is a mature alternate universe role playing environment offering a variety of unique plots, including Hogwarts, and a school created by the admins called Wolfclaw. With constant wars and secret societies making life interesting your sure to feel right at home. It's Voldemort's world now, but not for long. * The Third Floor CorridorMembers of this RPG can ge sorted into a house, join classes, and compete for the house cup. Also offered in this RPG are contests, clubs, Quidditch and a lively conversational forum. * Hogwarts New Zealand: A Harry Potter ''Role Playing site set in New Zealand. * HOL Virtual Hogwarts: A virtual Hogwarts with many different forums associated with it. Players can may sorted into a house, become a Professor, join up to 5 classes each term, play Quidditch (based on''Harry Potter''trivia) and more. * Last Resort An established AU Harry Potter RPG (9 years) set in a time when Death Eaters have taken over. Forces are now at work to bring down the DE regime and the muggles are circling in with the recent outbreak of werewolves in London. * The Wizarding World Online : An MMO in production where players will create their wizard and be part of the magical world. * Hogwarts Is Here: Hogwarts is Here mimics the feel of a real Hogwarts School day. A group of Professors grade students quizzes and essays, create grades, and post lesson perfect for the average potterhead. * The Hogwarts Experience: Established in 2006, at HE we combine everything you may have come to expect all in one site. Take classes, exams, learn to duel, earn HousePoints, play Quidditch, chat with friends...the list is never ending! A place for both fun and friendship, both RPG and non-RPG, there's something for everyone. * Virtual Hogwarts: Established in 2003 and set post-book time, VH's goal is to remain as canon as possible. It boasts a working duelling and quidditch system that keeps members coming back with multiple characters long after their young witches and wizards have left Hogwarts. The real benefit of the site is its members - there's a home at Virtual Hogwarts for both beginning and experienced writers. * Live the Magic A friendly RPG forum taking place a few decades after the Second Wizarding War. One can create their own character and attend to Hogwarts classes or become a professor, play Quidditch, try to win the Duelling Trophy and even join the Potions club. One can also shop at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, get jobs, and explore many more features. * myHogwarts Founded in 2007, myHogwarts is an interactive Harry Potter website where members are sorted and attend Hogwarts, taking classes and competing for the House Cup. Features of myHogwarts include Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry of Magic, Quidditch, duelling, and the Quibbler. myHogwarts also contains sections for book and movie discussion, trivia, fan fictions, and role playing, as well as general chat among members. Live the magic at myHogwarts! * Potter's World: A play-by-post RPG with monthly registration and over 800 players, games include Quidditch and Duelling. * The Next Incantation : Established 2003, Self Hosted, 18+. TNI is a post Harry Potter site committed to delivering the very best RP experience possible with talented members and quality writing. Catering to adult writers, we offer a large group of characters and an immersive, detailed world for you to explore, no matter what age your character is. Staff are online every day to assist you. * Wizarding Realm: Founded in 2004, WR is an alternate universe Harry Potter role play set in the present day which focuses on student life at Hogwarts. All level welcome! * Charming: a Victorian Era Harry Potter roleplay set primarily in the village of Hogsmeade, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the non-canon village of Irvingly. Characters of all classes, both magical and muggle — and even non-human! — are welcome. * Charmed Chance: it is an RPG based in an alternative universe around Hogwarts. You can create your own character and start your personal life at Hogwarts. * Hogwarts Online School As an AU Harry Potter RPG, HOS has been an active forum and community for '''12 years'. Members can find their houses in our sorting ceremony, shop at Diagon Alley & Hogsmeade Village, take classes taught by the site's members, and even play a nice game of Quidditch. HOS currently has 1000+ accounts in addition to a friendly staff and a remarkable member base! * Lumos Alliance is a modern-day Wizarding World RPG that gives you the classic Hogwarts experience as well as a few others, such as an original Site-Wide Plot, that can only be found at Lumos Alliance. Take classes like Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Herbology, win The House Cup for your house, become a part of a movement, get your wand at Ollivander's, the opportunities and the activities are endless! Established in 2006, welcomes all users of all ages and skill sets Websites in English *Puresunshine - A Community Blog & Social Media site for authors who love to write about Harry Potter. *Harry Potter Tours: Overview of all Harry Potter tours, exhibitions and holidays worldwide. Forum to discuss tours and ask questions. *Harry Potter Fanatix: Harry Potter Fanatix features quizzes, a blog and games. *The New Harry Potter Role Play Game: This is a Text Based Harry Potter Game. All are welcome. *HP Companion: A website companion while reading the Harry Potter books. It includes chapter by chapter anaylsis, insights and appealing artwork. *Potter Talk Harry Potter books and film discussions, photos, information and cast news about post-series events and updates *HP More: A Brazilian blog-site, with translations into over 12 languages including English, full of yet, pages, photos, news, and more ... *Harry Potter Worlds: Pictures, blog. quotes, character of the week, games and more! *MuggleNet: News, forums, editorials, fanfiction, a podcast, and more. (See also MuggleNet) *Mugglegreeks: News about HP books, films, actors and Pottermore (in Greek and English) *The Leaky Cauldron: News, forums, exclusive interviews with the cast, a podcast, and more! Sponsors an event known as LeakyCon (See also The Leaky Cauldron (website)) *HPearth: An International Harry Potter website, specially catering to fans in India. *Snitchseeker: News, rumours, fanfiction, and fan art *Magical-Menagerie: All the latest news, photos, videos, information and more!! *The Order of the Phoenix News Network: The home of Harry Potter news, rumours, and a podcast! *Accio Hagrid: News, Rumours, Forums, Fanfiction, Photos, Magazine. *Accio Potter: News, information, forums, photos. *Harry Potter's Page: News, forums, photo galleries and more... *The HP Fan: News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, gallerys, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *Wizard News: Harry Potter News - Beyond Hogwarts. *The Daily Snitcher: Daily news, updates on Harry Potter related, and more. *Veritaserum: News, forums, and more. *HarryPotterUpdate: Harry Potter news/journal site. *Harry Potter Topicdrill: A collection of Harry Potter links and feeds. *Harry Potter for Seekers: Seeking for the spiritual symbolism and meaning in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Fan Zone: A J.K. Rowling 'Fan Site Award' winner with news, information, pictures, videos, editorials, exclusive interviews, set reports and much more. *Godric's Hollow: Publishes news on the Harry Potter movies and books. *Goofy Gryffindor: A small fan-made website for Harry Potter autograph collecting and general Harry Potter collectables. *Potterforums A fan forums site for the books and films in the Harry Potter series. *Harry Potter Recipes: A fan site with a collection of Harry Potter recipes. *Quaffle Seekers: Get the latest Potter news, videos, pictures, info, and much more *Three Broomsticks: Games, Q+A, quotes and more! *Harry Potter forever: A small and comparatively new fan made website for Harry Potter news, polls and discussions. *King's Cross Station: A Harry Potter forum has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easy-going place for Harry Potter fans to talk about the books and express themselves through fan-fiction/art. Other features include: Discussion of all Harry Potter areas, competitions, games, events, and prompts for fanfiction/art. *Pottermore Field Guide: A Pottermore fan site with discussion forum made for Harry Potter fans *Pottermore Insider: A Pottermore fan site with news, forums, videos, and much more Harry Potter! *The Three Broomsticks Forums: A Harry Potter discussion forum *Pottermore Fan Forum: A Pottermore fan forum featuring a friendly community, classes, trivia tests, Quidditch and more! *Harry-Potter.net.pl: The largest Polish website dedicated to the Harry Potter Fans from Poland. *Order of the Phoenix Society : composed of news, fan fiction area, polls, articles. (See also Order of the Phoenix Society) *r/fantastic_beasts: a subreddit dedicated to the spin-off trilogy 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Podcasts Active *MuggleCast: Hosted by Mugglenet here *MuggleNet Academia: Hosted by Mugglenet here *SpeakBeasty:A Fantastic Beasts Podcast by MuggleNet.com *Alohomora! (podcast): Hosted by Mugglenet here Inactive *PotterCast: Hosted by The Leaky Cauldron *PhoenixCast: Hosted by The Order of the Phoenix News Network *Hogwarts Radio: Hosted by HPANA, Hogwarts Radio had its final official episode live on December 28, 2011) *HarryPotterPodcast.com: The podcast site for harrypotterfanfiction.com *R.I.T.M.: Wireless Hosted by La Gazette du Sorcier, was the first French podcast to be created. Final episode released on July 11, 2011. *Potter Voice: A French podcast hosted by Poudlard Mag *Sonorus: Hosted by Le Réseau Potterien Francophone. French podcast uniting multiple websites. *Deathly Hallows Part 2 Review: By GeekFest Rants *PotterCast Brasil: Hosted by O Profeta Diário Encyclopedias *WikiPotter more: A wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *Accio Quote!: Archive of J. K. Rowling quotes/interviews, available via Web Archive *Harry Potter Lexicon: Widely considered to be one of the most complete sources of Harry Potter information available *The Harry Potter Companion: Chapter-by-chapter insight and commentary into the books *Wikipedia's Harry Potter Portal *HarryPotterinfo : A site billed as "Your perfect guide to Harry Potter" *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Franchise/HarryPotter TVTropes - Harry Potter]: TV Tropes explores the storytelling conventions or "tropes" within the Harry Potter series, including the books, all eight films and video game releases, and popular fanfiction based on the franchise. Fanfiction and fanart *(My) Immortal: The Web Series : A web series based on the infamous "My Immortal" fan fiction. *AccioBrain: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Makani *ArtDungeon.net: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art by Marta (available via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Fan Fiction.Com (HPFF): A fan-fiction site with over seventy-five thousand stories archived. *TheDarkArts: The graphics community for HarryPotterFanfiction.com, with a large cohort of artists taking requests for story graphics, as well as fanart for Harry Potter as well as other fandoms of an extraordinary quality. Artwork from here is often featured on tumblr blogs. *The Harry Potter Companion: Canon fan art for every chapter of the Harry Potter books *The Quidditch Pitch: A fan-fiction and fan-art site that features strories and artwork that are both canon and non-canon based and often include a multitude of genres and pairings *The Sugar Quill: Selective fan-fiction archive dedicated to the improvement of writing through fan fiction. Also includes discussion forums. * Sink Into Your Eyes: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Harry/Ginny; moderated *MNFF: Mugglenet's fanfiction branch. *Fanfic Authors: Newer site devoted to longer novels, with some of the more prolific authors in the Harry Potter Fanfic genre. *Checkmated: A fan-fiction archive devoted to Ron/Hermione, with forums *Granger Enchanted: A fan-fiction archive featuring stories with Hermione Granger as the main character and a wide variety of pairings *Tealin's Harry Potter Headquarters: Fanart, essays, and more *The Potterpuffs: An archive of Harry Potter fan-art (Powerpuff style) *I Want to Become a Wizard with Magic Powers: Fanfiction site with videos *Godric's Hollow: Contains an extensive collection of fan art. *Harry Potter Fan Fiction: The official wikia for all fan fiction blog stories. *Fanfiction.net Harry Potter Section: There are over 600,000 Harry Potter fanfictions here. You can also find crossovers as well. * Fiction Alley: Fan-fiction, discussion, and fan-art archive * Portkey: A James/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, and Ron/Luna fansite. * Dark Lord Potter: Advertised to cater to darker and mature themes in Harry Potter fanfiction, it is now held as one of the most active, selective, and critical branches of the Harry Potter fandom. *deviantART has over 196,800 pieces of Harry Potter fanart, plus fanart of the actors. *Potions and Snitches: A fan-fiction site devoted to Harry and Snape relationships; also forums, etc. *Hawthorn and Vine : A fan-fiction and fan-art archive devoted to Draco and Hermione also known as Dramione. *Gluttony Fiction: Multi-fandom archive but mainly Harry Potter related. *Procedurally Potter: Procedurally generated sentences made using Markov chains with the books as the input. International Fansites Brazil *Potterish: The most recognised fansite in Brazil. The site has received a JKRowling.com Award. It includes news, galleries, interviews and more. *O Profeta Diário: One of the oldest Harry Potter fansite in Brazil. The site includes news, translations of 's texts to Portuguese and more. *Animagos: A Brazilian Harry Potter fansite focused mainly on the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them films. The site is updated daily with news and information pages. *Animais Fantásticos Brasil: A Brazilian fansite focused on the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them films, regularly updated. *WikiPotter more: A Brazilian wiki with lots of pages at your disposal, you can also create and edit pages. *ScarPotter: An important fansite in Brazil. Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, including exclusive photos, videos and more. *Oclumencia: Brazilian fansite containing news, exclusive images and more. (Available via Web Archive) *ASM: The most recognised Harry Potter RPG in Brazil. *PotterBest: A respected annual award to Harry Potter sites in Brazil. (Available via Web Archive) *Harry.com.br: One of the largest Harry Potter communities/forums in Brazil, created in 2003. *Ordem da Fenix Brasileira: Contains news and updates on Harry Potter, actors, photos, etc. *Lumus Maximum: Brazilian Harry Potter Forum site. *Floreios e Borrões: Brazilian Harry Potter fanfic site. *PotterSampa: The biggest Harry Potter fanclub in São Paulo - Brazil. Born in 2006, PotterSampa promotes meetings, games, championships and conventions so HP fans have the opportunity to interact with other fans. Belgium https://www.facebook.com/groups/belgianpotterheadsunite/ : Belgian Harry Potter Fangroup Czech and Slovakia *Kouzelný svět Harryho Pottera: (Wonderful World of Harry Potter) - Czech fansite about Harry Potter. Croatia *Ministarstvomagije.hr : (Ministry of Magic Croatia) - Croatian fansite and official site for Harry Potter fan club "Ministry of Magic Croatia" Denmark *Azkaban: Danish Harry Potter social network *Potterskolen: Danish Harry Potter "school" *Potterlexicon: Danish Harry Potter lexicon *Diagon-alley: Danish Harry Potter fan fiction site *HPKegle: Danish Harry Potter site with news, blog and sale (Available via Web Archive) France *Encyclopedie Harry Potter: official French translation of the Harry Potter Lexicon. *Le FCHP (Fan-Club de Harry Potter): "Harry Potter Fan Club" French forum and community *La Gazette du Sorcier: Oldest and biggest French fansite still in activity. Daily news from the Harry Potter universe, giveaways, podcast (RITM, ended), forum, participation in conventions... *Mischief Managed: French RPG Harry Potter *Obscurus Presse: association publishing Harry Potter fanzines fanarts books. Highly active convention-wise. *Poudlard Mag: French Harry Potter ''website with news, updates, articles, gallery, podcast and much more. *Poudlard.org *Réseau Potterien Francophone: A network gathering the best French potter-fansites *UniversHarryPotter.com: French website with news from the ''Harry Potter universe and regular in partnership competitions, gallery, encyclopedia... *Communautés Magiques: French network gathering every single fanpage, blog, website, twitter... that asks to be part of it. (abandoned) *Le Chicaneur (Available via Web Archive) *The Daily Prophet : French fansite - Find the news of the Pottermania. Discover the Wizard TV, the Forum, fanfictions... and other surprises ! '' (abandoned)'' *Fan Harry Potter: French Harry Potter site featuring daily updates, photos gallery, videos gallery, community for fans. (Available via Web Archive) *Harry Potter Forever: French Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art, etc. (Available via Web Archive) *Pottermag : The magic of the Harry Potter universe: a French blog dedicated to Harry Potter news. (abandoned) *Potternetwork: A French Social Network (abandoned) *Potter frenchy party A French website featuring DIYs, shopping lists and inspirational articles about the organisation and the decoration of Harry potter theme parties. Germany *Harry Potter Xperts: German Harry Potter site with news, photo gallery, fan-art and many more. *Zauberhogwarts: It's one of the best and most beautiful Harry Potter fan websites with a big community. It has a wonderful and lovley design. Greece *Mugglegreeks: Harry Potter Greek Fan Site * HarryWorld : The best and biggest Harry Potter forum in Greece, with 5.000 members and 2.000.000 topics. Israel *HPortal: while being known by the Israeli communication and owning many successful projects and unforgettable achievements, HPortal has placed itself as the best and most popular Harry Potter website in Israel. *HPNet: Israeli Harry Potter Site. Italy *GiratempoWeb: Italian Harry Potter community since November 11th 2004. Site, interactive Forum, Home of Magic. *Portkey Italy: Italian Harry Potter site with news, photo galleries, fan-art and many more. *HogwartSite.net the Italian Harry Potter fansite *Lumos.it Italian Harry Potter fansite and forum Japan *Pottermania.jp (★ポッターマニア): A Japanese Harry Potter fansite. It features Harry Potter daily news, dictionary, updated movie news, collectibles, events, photos, forums, and more. Middle East *Jadoogaran: A Persian Harry Potter website. It contains lots of features like: RPG forum, news, gallery, discussion forums, downloads, articles, and many more. *Dementor: A Persian Harry Potter Fan Site. Includes News, Discussion forums, fan-fiction forum, Magical Calendar, Books and Interviews, Subtitles, Persian Pottermore, Gallerier Software and etc. *Afsaneha: An Iranian website for Harry Potter fans. Netherlands *Potter Dome: Official twitter is @potterdome. *ZweinsteinDigitaal *Online Animagus: New site with few members, but with high expectations. *HarryPotterTimes: Lessons, Quidditch and RPG's. Norway *Galtvortskolen - A norwegian Harry Potter roleplay-game site. Includes Discussions forum, Chat. *The Daily Prophet - A Norwegian Fansite. Includes News, Articles, Interviews, Discussions forum, Downloads, and more. Philippines *Hogwarts Philippines: The first Filipino Online Community dedicated to Harry Potter series, established in the year 2001. *The Daily Potter: Harry Potter fansite for Multiply.com members. Most of the members (more than fifteen thousand) are from the Philippines. Created in January, 2009. *Harry Potter PH: Philippines' Harry Potter Fansite, established in year 2008. Poland *Harry-Potter.net.pl : Decidedly the biggest and most often viewed Polish Harry Potter fandom's website with almost 40.000 users. Includes forum, shoutbox, news, articles, fan fiction and a virtual RPG Hogwarts. *Departament Tajemnic: One of the biggest Polish Harry Potter World-related sites. Features the latest HP news, books and movies info, cast biographies and interviews, articles, gallery, forum and more. Romania *Veritons Castle: Founded in 2006, is a Romanian school of magical arts. Spain and Latinamerica *BlogHogwarts: The most recognised Harry Potter fansite in Spanish. News, Exclusives, Interviews, Fanfics, and more. *Harry Potter en Español: HP fansite in Spanish. Contains some exclusive reports regarding the Harry Potter series. *Harry Latino: The most visited Spanish Harry Potter fansite, that possesses a net of related sites like HLRadio (a podcast), Potterfics (fanfics), etc. *Harry Potter LA: A Latin American Harry Potter fansite. *Merodeador Forums: A Spanish fansite containing information on the books, the actors, movies, and more. *Expelliarmus!: Another Spanish Harry Potter website. Featuring Games, Entertainment, News and more. (Live address redirects to Emma Watson official website. Available via Web Archive Sweden *Fefo: A Swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL. *SHPF: SHPF stands for Svenska Harry Potter Fans, which means The Swedish Harry Potter Fans. SHPF was started as an ordinary blog and grew into the primary HP news site for Swedish fans. (Available via Web Archive) *Mugglarportalen : Also known to its users as Mugglis, ''it´s an interactive forum site where you will be sorted into the Houses of Hogwarts, compete in the hunt for the House Cup, duell other members, roleplay, uploade fanfictions, collct beans and frog-cards. There is also an asortment of games like "Snape" and "Hang Harry", sounds cruel, but really it´s not. Taiwan *Harry Potter Fairyland(HPFL):The first and biggest Harry Potter fansite in Taiwan. Thaïland *MuggleThai : News, Video, Galleries, Forums and more. (Thailand) *Muggle-V: Fansite Harry Potter of Thailand. Harry Potter Encyclopedia, Wizarding World & House-elves School. Uruguay *C.L.H.P.U.: (Circulo de Lectores Harry Potter Uruguay) - The website of the "Circle of Harry Potter Readers" is the first OFFICIAL "fanclub" in Uruguay. Vietnam *Viet Nam Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry™ (HogwartsVN™) - The largest Harry Potter fansite in Vietnam. *Hogwarts School: : People enthusing Harry Potter books and movies - a Vietnamese fansite for every Potterheads. Iconic landmarks tours *Magical Tours *FindHogwarts *HP Fan Trips *The PotterMap: every shooting location or symbolic places linked to Harry Potter in one map *Harry Potter Studio Tour *Harry Potter Warner Brothers Studio Tour London : The Harry Potter Warner Brothers Studio Tour is located 20 miles north-west of London and less than three miles from the M1 and M25 motorways. Other Wikias *Harry Potter Answers Wiki: A wiki where users ask questions about the Harry Potter series and other users answer them. *Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki: A Wikia created to be a role-playing Harry Potter universe everyone can enjoy and roleplay Harry Potter. *Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki: A Wikia for everything about Harry Potter fanfiction. *HogwartsSchool Wiki: A Wikia for people who love Harry Potter. *Pottermore Wiki: A Wikia to help you explore the wizarding world of Pottermore. *Destiny Wizards RPG Wiki A Wikia for fanfictions, adventures and also role-playing. *Death Eaters United Wiki: A Wiki for people who love to roleplay in the Harry Potter Universe, but witha dark twist, as a new Dark Lord has risen *Potterpedia: A wiki similar to this one, though which does not include information from films and video games. *Lumos : A French wiki similar to this one, further that the French version of Harry Potter Wiki and also contains explanatory theses on topics potterians (such as the Dumbledore's "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak" or the Snape's Riddle Potions, etc.).! *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Roleplay Wikia : A wikia created for people to roleplay their own characters at the other school mentioned in the Harry Potter series - Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. *Harry Potter Wands Wiki: A small wiki that lists Harry Potter wands. *Quidditch Wiki: A wiki that lists almost everything about Quidditch. Other *GryffinRoar: A Pottermore help site, which contains tips for all things related to Pottermore. *The HP Fan : News, cast news feeds, links, editorials, galleries, and more, with an interesting & unique virtual Hogwarts experience for members as well. *The Daily Prophet: ''Harry Potter fansite featuring a chat and discussion pages. *Harry Central: Harry Potter fansite intended for kids. (Available via Web Archive) *Quafflenet: a Harry Potter fansite mainly directed at Quidditch roleplaying, but for general discussion too. *The Boy Who Lived: A dedicated and detailed website about Harry Potter including information on all things in the wizarding world, the latest book and movies. *Avada Kedavra 95 *The Harry Potter Spot *Chamber of Chat: Live chat for Harry Potter fans *Immeritus: A Sirius Black fansite *Potter Puppet pals: Potter Puppet Pals - Flash movies about Harry Potter *Allharrypotter: Fansite featuring pictures, actor biographies, and more. *Harry Potter's World *Harry Potter's Universe: Harry Potter books in over twenty languages - Hardcover, Paperback, Audio CD, Movie DVD, Braille, Large Print *Harry Potter Computer Cheats: A site full of hints, cheats, and walkthroughs for the Harry Potter computer games by EA Games. *Harry Potter Search Engine: A Harry Potter fan site search engine. *Beyond the wand: Fansite featuring news updates and information on all the Harry Potter actors. (Available via Web Archive) *In Memoriam of Barty Crouch Jr: A fan site dedicated to the character Bartemius Crouch Jr from . *Alivans Makers of Fine Wands: A site that specialises in wands, but sells other various types of Harry Potter merchandise *StarKid Productions: The creators of the fan-made parody musical A Very Potter Musical (AVPM), and its sequel, A Very Potter Sequel (AVPS), and their newest musical, Starship. *In the Kitchen with Harry Potter: A blog focusing on recipes based on food mentioned in the Harry Potter books; features a vegetarian focus. *fafido.de - FasterFanfictionDownloader: Free online fanfiction downloader. Download fanfics as epub, mobi, pdf or txt file from various websites. Fanlistings A fanlisting is an online listing of fans of a subject that is created by an individual and open for fans from around the world to join. TheFanlistings.org is the original (but not only) web directory for fanlistings, dedicated to uniting fans across the globe.